


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Happy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, christmas in cephirto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The tree grows right in the middle of the castle, six meters tall and so wide that if the garden wasn't so big it wouldn't fit.





	

**Title:** Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire  
**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Hikaru/Eagle/Lantis, Umi, Fuu.  
**Summary:** The tree grows right in the middle of the castle, six meters tall and so wide that if the garden wasn't so big it wouldn't fit.  
**Rating:** G.

**Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire.**

The tree grows right in the middle of the castle, six meters tall and so wide that if the garden wasn't so big it wouldn't fit. Hikaru can't see Fuu and Umi from the other side, and she rushes to their side, her expression something of marvel and surprise.

“It's...”

“The biggest Christmas tree in the history of ever!” Umi exclaims, her expression reminiscent to Hikaru's. By the way they hold hands, Hikaru's almost sure that Umi would jump up and down with her.

The tree is already decorated, huge baubles of green and red and gold hanging from it's branches, and tinsel, and there's a brilliant start way on top, Hikaru can barely see it if she squints. There are no lights but dozens and dozens of fairies are intrigued by this new tree and they keep flying around it, shining softly, so it's almost as if there were.

The tree smells of cookies and chestnut and gingerbread, it smells like walking through malls with her brothers to get some candies and it reminds her how almost always her brothers bought her something despite it all.

“But how?” She asks, ready to start jumping, but wanting to know how.

She turns towards Eagle and Lantis, but Eagle raises both hands and shakes his head, mirth in his expression, and even Lantis is smiling openly about this.

“It might be...” Fuu starts, holding her chin for a moment, thoughtful.

“Fuu-chan?”

She smiles, ever so sweetly. She's amused, Hikaru realizes. By the way Fuu is smiling, she's almost giddy.

“Remember when we were telling the kids about some celebrations we have on Earth? I showed them the illustrations in my book, right?”

And after that, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had decided to try and have a Christmas party in Cephiro as well, because Christmas was about family and friends and happiness and being together, and they had barely started to plan everything and now they have the biggest, most beautiful tree that Hikaru had ever seen.

She approaches the Christmas tree, and Hikaru takes one of the baubles and she realizes that it's growing out of the branch it is and she plucks it: it's somehow warm and heavy in her hands and it smells of cinnamon and chocolate. After considering for a moment, she tries a bite and her eyes go wide.

“It's cake!”

She laughs, giddy and ever so happy, running towards Eagle to offer him some of the Christmas treat that grew directly out of a tree, she holds Lantis hand and beams.

It's going to be the best Christmas ever.  



End file.
